Pablo
Pablo is a boss character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He was once a member of the leaders of the Council of Elders in Carcino. During the war between Grado and the other countries, he attempted to persuade the rest of the Council into switching sides with Grado, but this only resulted into a splitting of the Council into factions. Those lead by himself sought partnership with Grado, while Klimt and his faction preferred Frelia's alliance. Pablo attempted to bribe members, but upon refusal of his offers, he used assassination to give his own faction major control of Carcino's government. He tried to kill Klimt, who is one of the members of the Carcino Council against Grado. He also attempted to kill Innes by using his own mercenary army so that he may gain favor with Grado, as Innes was making his way to Jehanna. He was later on defeated by Eirika's army, but fled. Later, he arrives at Hamill Canyon in an attempt to rendezvous with the Grado army after being attacked by the Frelian army and being driven out of Carcino. He is fought in Chapter 10 of Eirika's route, and may reappear in Chapter 13 of her route if you do not kill Aias before turn 9. His fate is left unknown if you do not kill him or encounter him, but it is likely he was captured by the Frelian army pursuing him, as he is never mentioned again. In Game Stats |-|Easy/Normal= *'' In Chapter 10 ''** Dropped when defeated *** In Chapter 13 |-|Hard= *'' In Chapter 10 ''** Dropped when defeated *** In Chapter 13 Overview In his first encounter, Pablo would be an unremarkable magic-based opponent were it not for his decent critical hit rate: 14 on normal mode, and 15 on hard mode. Thankfully, Innes has precisely enough innate luck to deny Pablo a chance of a critical on normal mode, but on hard mode this method runs the risk of sending Innes to an early grave, no matter how slim. If possible, sending a sufficiently strong unit with at least 15 luck (or a combination of supports that yields 15 critical avoid or higher) will allow the player to finish off Pablo without running the risk of a casualty. In Chapter 13, Pablo appears out of nowhere, protected by a small contingent of units, on turn 9. As the chapter ends in a mere three turns, Pablo is virtually unkillable unless the player has prepared in advance. Players seeking to defeat Pablo during his second encounter should pay close attention to the Swordslayer-wielding warrior who spawns in front of him, as the warrior will freely devastate any nearby swordsman, and can only be coaxed into dropping his Swordslayer if he can be tricked into using his handaxe. Quotes Etymology Pablo's name may be a reference to Pablo Picasso, in the sense Klimt's name is a reference to Gustav Klimt, both European artists of the early 20th century. Trivia *The English version kept his stats the same between Chapters 10 and 13. However, in the Japanese version, he gains a significant stat boost in Chapter 13. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters